T'ai je déjà dis combien j'aime le chocolat ?
by Hotmilk
Summary: "Veux-tu m'épouser ? - Oui." Ca aurait pu être si simple, si idyllique. Mais malheureusement lorsqu'on s'appelle Drago Malefoy et qu'on veut épouser Hermione Granger, il y a des complications. Et si leur futur ne prenait pas le sens désiré ?


**NDA****:** Salutations jeunes gens ! Voici une fiction sans prétention, légère. Rien de bien sérieux. Rien qui bouge beaucoup. Juste un morceau de vie. Je l'ai écrite sans me prendre la tête, tranquillement sur un jouli fond musical.  
>Il faut bieeeen lire pour comprendre le titre mes enfants !<p>

**Disclaimer:** Tous ces personnages absolument charmants appartiennent à JKR.

_Installez-vous confortablement, nous vous souhaitons une agréable lecture et nous nous retrouvons à la fin._

* * *

><p>« Quelqu'un est mort ? » Demanda Hermione, soupçonneuse devant l'air ravi de Drago lui apportant le petit-déjeuner au lit.<p>

« Ton copain le balafré. » Répondit ce dernier, joyeux.

La mine de la jeune fille se décomposa littéralement. Drago dû prendre bonne cinq minutes pour la calmer et lui dire au moins trente fois que c'était une simple blague. Puis il dû attendre encore cinq minutes, le temps qu'Hermione cesse de le frapper avec un oreiller en le traitant d'idiot.

« Qu'estche que tu veux ? » L'interrogea Hermione en mâchant avec énergie son croissant. « Tu m'as l'air bien heureux. » Ajouta-elle en buvant une gorgée de chocolat.

« Epouse-moi. »

« Fsschuiiiii.»

Drago cocha une case imaginaire.

« Douche au chocolat ? C'est fait. Si j'avais su que cette demande te perturberait autant, je me serais abstenu. »

« Drago, je viens de me lever, je ne me suis pas lavée les dents, - j'espère que tu comprends le message subliminal de cette déclaration -, je n'ai pas pris de douche, et en plus je déjeune. Alors sincèrement, je ne pense pas que ça soit le bon moment ! » Sur ces mots, Hermione prit une grande inspiration et bu d'une traite son bol de chocolat. Deux secondes après, elle s'étouffa. Le jeune homme se précipita sur elle, et lui fit recracher ce qui la gênait.

« T'as décidé de me tuer aujourd'hui ? » S'exclama Hermione devant la taille du diamant qui trônait dans sa main.

« Et bien dans le livre, ils disaient que c'était romantique. » Répondit Drago la mine soucieuse. « Ca ne te plait pas ? »

Hermione soupira, jeta la bague sur le lit et partit prendre une douche en fulminant après son idiot de Serpentard. Enfin d'ex-Serpentard.

.

.

« Pourtant dans le livre moldu ils avaient bien précisé qu'il fallait le mettre dans un gâteau pas dans un bol de chocolat. Tu ne sais donc pas lire mon vieux ? » Ricana Blaise face à la mine soucieuse de son ami.

« M'enfin, je n'allais pas lui faire un gâteau le matin ! Et puis surtout, je ne sais pas faire de gâteau ! » S'exclama Drago en levant les bras au ciel, avant de les laisser retomber lamentablement.

« Il y a un temps pour tout. Et il est temps pour toi d'apprendre à cuisiner ! »

.

.

Hermione ouvrit la porte avec difficulté. Chargée comme un bœuf, elle hurla à Drago de venir l'aider. Mais ce dernier fit la sourde oreille. La jeune fille soupira d'exaspération et se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers la cuisine. Là, elle posa ses sacs sur le plan de travail, Hermione releva la tête en soupirant à nouveau et découvrit avec émerveillement un chemin de bougies de tailles différentes. Leurs flammes dansant dans le noir, déchirant l'obscurité.

« Drago ? » S'inquiéta la jeune femme tout d'un coup. Elle suivit, curieuse, le chemin tout tracé. Au bout d'un moment les bougies se firent rares puis bientôt remplacé par une allée de roses éclairées grâce au clair de lune. Elle se trouvait sur le toit de l'immeuble. Un vent doux caressant son visage et faisant danser ses boucles brunes. Ses yeux suivirent les pétales de fleurs tombèrent sur une paire de chaussure en cuir. Ils remontèrent un peu puis encore pour enfin tombés sur…

« Zabini ? » S'étonna Hermione.

Ce dernier secoua la tête de gauche à droite avec désespoir.

« Ton bien-aimé n'est franchement pas doué pour la cuisine. La cuisine que tu as pu apercevoir, n'existait plus il y a à peine quarante minutes. C'était un vrai champ de bataille ! »  
>Hermione l'écoutait d'une oreille, se demandant tout de même où se trouvait son être tendre. Soudain, Blaise frappa dans ses mains avec puissance, ramenant toute l'attention d'Hermione sur lui.<p>

« Bien ! Etant donné que cet idiot ne sait même pas faire cuire des pâtes. Je m'explique, après trente minutes sans mouvement dans la casserole, je m'approche et que vois-je ! Il n'avait pas mis d'eau... Passons. Je disais donc que grâce à Drago, tu passe directement au dessert. Je t'en prie, installe-toi ! »

Sur ces mots, Blaise tira une chaise et invita Hermione à y prendre place. Ce qu'elle fit. L'ancien Serpentard se retira.

Hermione patienta une dizaine de minutes. Puis trente. Et enfin quarante-cinq. Elle commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre. Tapant du pied avec exaspération, elle finit par se lever.

« Tu vas quelque part ? » Demanda une voix sensuellement grave dans son dos. La sorcière se retourna, les sourcils froncés.

« Ta chemise est mal mise, elle sort de ton pantalon. Juste là. » Dit-elle en lui montrant du doigt. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, amusée par le comportement de Drago. Elle décida de se prendre au jeu.

« Et bien, je t'ai attendu très longtemps. Ca ne se fait pas de faire attendre une femme Drago. » Dit-elle en souriant.

« C'est-à-dire que je voulais avoir une allure irréprochable - Un peu raté, chuchota Hermione - pour une certaine femme qui me plait tout particulièrement. » Répondit le blond avec son charmant sourire en coin. Hermione l'observa d'un regard dubitatif. Et éclata de rire.

« Je suis désolée Drago mais cette situation ne nous ressemble pas du tout. » Face au regard courroucé de Malefoy, elle ajouta « Mais c'est très joli hein ! C'est juste que enfin… C'est un peu trop… Trop ! » Elle sourit tendrement ce qui adoucit l'humeur du jeune homme.

« Tu veux dire que toutes ces chandelles, les mini-cupidons partout, et ma magnifique table marbrée, tu n'aimes pas ? » Dit Drago d'un air faussement outré. Il sortit sa baguette et, d'un coup, métamorphosa le tout.  
>La table de marbre blanc et or se transforma en une simple table basse en bois laqué. Les chaises dignes des plus beaux restaurants français se changèrent en énormes et moelleux coussins. Sur le béton dur et froid apparut un tapis ayant l'air tout aussi confortable que les coussins. Les chandelles restèrent à leur place et les anges se métamorphosèrent en boules lumineuses flottant autour de la table.<p>

«Pour tout te dire, c'était une idée de Blaise et...» Drago s'interrompit tandis que Blaise s'outrageait depuis son poste d'observations.

Les yeux d'Hermione avaient tout suivit, elle n'écoutait pas le blondinet qui se vexa quelques instants. Elle était subjuguée, c'était… magique ! (NDA : Huhuhu, j'ai un humour digne d'une banane.)  
>Drago lui tendit une main en souriant qu'elle accepta. Sa petite main se fondait parfaitement dans celle de Drago, nettement plus grande. De la main du jeune homme émanait une agréable chaleur. Hermione aurait aimé ne pas s'en détacher, mais elle le dû pour pouvoir s'asseoir en face du blond.<p>

Drago claqua des doigts et Blaise apparut avec un air contrarié. Il déposa deux assiettes puis vint se placer juste à côté de Drago, il lui chuchota.

« Je te préviens, déjà tu te sers de moi comme serveur, je veux bien être ton ami, mais il y a des limites. Et en plus tu changes toute ma décoration. Elle a intérêt à dire oui ou je vous tue. » D'un sourire éclatant de blancheur, il se retira de nouveau.

« Je suppose que l'énorme diamant de ce matin est dans le gâteau ? » Dit Hermione en fixant le dît gâteau.

Drago haussa les épaules et regarda la jeune femme attraper sa cuillère et commencer à déguster son dessert. Comme elle l'avait prédit, sa cuillère cogna soudainement contre quelque chose de dur.  
>De sa part, elle sortit une ravissante bague en or finement travaillée. Une améthyste trônait au milieu du bijou. De très fins serpents entouraient la pierre précieuse, semblant la protéger. Hermione rapprocha la bague près de ses yeux afin de mieux distinguer la forme se trouvant au milieu de la pierre. Un dessin de lion était fondu dans cette dernière.<br>La jeune femme était bouche-bée. Drago ricana. Hermione releva les yeux vers lui. C'est alors qu'en plein moment romantique, elle éclata en sanglots. En sanglots particulièrement bruyants. Drago devint soudain très gêné.

« J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Elle est si horrible que ça, la bague ? Tu préférais donc le diamant… »

« Non ! » Rétorqua Hermione entre deux reniflements. « C'est parfait. » Dit-elle avant de se remettre à pleurer.

« Dans ce cas pourquoi tu… »

Hermione l'interrompit en levant la main. Elle renifla un bon coup et sans élégance, essuya son petit nez déjà rougit avec sa manche. Puis, elle s'empêcha de pleurer une nouvelle fois.  
>Drago attendit en silence. Hermione prit brusquement sa baguette Et pointa le plateau en argent sur lequel Blaise avait amené les parts de gâteau. Ce dernier fondit en une boule d'argent flottant dans l'air, soudain il y eu une explosion et un anneau retomba devant le jeune homme. Un lion avait mis, avec délicatesse, son énorme patte sur un serpent. Drago s'étonna du dessin qui ornait l'anneau en argent.<p>

« Parce-que tu m'appartiens. » Répondit Hermione. « Drago, si tu ne pose pas la question, je le fais moi-même. »

Malefoy bégaya de surprise avant de pouvoir articuler les bons mots, auxquels Hermione répondit négativement d'un ton sans appel.

« Quoi ? » Hurla Drago.

« Je ne veux pas t'épouser. Parce-que une étude dit que plus de la moitié des couples se sépare à la fin. Donc non. Et puis, un mariage, c'est quoi ? Un bout de papier ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu écrives sur un morceau de papier ce que tu ressens pour moi. Parce-que je le sais mieux que n'importe qui. Et vice-versa. Et puis le mariage, ça coûte un bras. Et le divorce ? Un autre. Tu connais le dicton : pas de bras, pas de chocolat. J'adore le chocolat.»  
>Pour conclure, Hermione reprit un morceau de gâteau, au chocolat.<br>« Un vrai délice ce gâteau au fait ! Mes félicitations ! A moins que ça soit Blaise qu'il l'ait fait...»

« Je vois. » Dit doucement le sorcier en se levant. « Je vais me coucher. » Il prit la direction des escaliers reliant le toit à l'appartement. Avant de fermer la porte, il fit tout disparaitre. Hermione se retrouva seule, dans l'obscurité, assise sur le sol dur et froid. Seule avec sa bague.

Elle releva lentement et respira profondément. Elle avait tout gâché. Comme toujours. En même temps, elle l'avait cherché. Elle avait quasiment arraché les mots de la bouche de Drago pour finalement briser tous les espoirs du jeune homme qui avait fait tant d'efforts pour elle.  
>Elle prit le chemin de l'appartement. Tout était noir, elle voulut allumer les lumières, mais l'interrupteur ne répondit pas.<p>

« J'ai compris Hermione. Je ne t'obligerai en rien à te marier avec moi. Mais si tu avais eu la gentillesse de m'arrêter ce matin concernant cette demande, nous aurions pu éviter toute cette mise en scène. »

« Cette mise en scène ? » Demanda bêtement Hermione.

« Je suis désolé… Mais j'ai cru que tu allais dire oui… » Dit Drago apparemment navré. La jeune femme n'y comprenait rien. De quoi était-il désolé ? Après tout, c'est elle qui avait refusé sa demande. Et puis ça mis à part, cette soirée avait été merveilleuse. Que pouvait-il bien se reproch…

**SURPRISE ! **

Ce hurlement la fit sursauter. Les lumières revinrent d'un coup. Eparpillés un peu partout dans son appartement se trouvaient ses amis Gryffondor et quelques Serpentard avec lesquels elle avait fini par s'entendre.

Elle reçu des dizaines de félicitations, d'embrassades. Ginny s'excitait déjà à l'idée de tout organiser avec Hermione. D'aller acheter la robe de mariée et celle de demoiselle d'honneur.  
>Harry et Ron avaient l'air bien moins ravis mais serrent tout de même la jeune femme dans leurs bras.<br>Hermione ne répondait rien aux diverses paroles qu'on lui adressait, si ce n'était un sourire. Lorsque tout le monde fût calmé, elle déclara enfin :

« Merci d'être tous venu… Mais à vrai dire… Nous n'avons rien de spécial à fêter. »

Tous s'interrogèrent du regard. Certains pensant avoir mal compris, d'autres se réjouissant silencieusement. D'autres, c'est-à-dire Harry et Ron.

« Il n'y aura pas de mariage. » Ajouta Drago à la déclaration d'Hermione. Des murmures s'élevèrent. « Comment ? Pas de mariage ? Mais Hermione, c'est ce dont tu as toujours rêvé… » Se firent entendre.

« Nous n'avons pas envie de nous marier. – **Tu** n'as pas envie – Oui, **je** n'en ai pas très envie. » Râla Hermione lorsque Drago la coupa.

Tout le monde fût étonné. Mais ne voulant pas froisser la jeune femme, ils n'insistèrent pas plus sur le mariage.  
>Bien qu'on ne fête rien en particulier, la soirée fût très gaie. Tout le monde fût ravi de ce petit rassemblement. Ils partirent tous très tard dans la nuit.<br>Lorsqu'enfin les derniers invités furent partis et que l'appartement fût rangé, Drago et Hermione se mirent au lit.

Il y eût quelques minutes de silence. Tout les deux fixant des points invisibles dans le noir.

« J'avais quand même envie d'une grande fête. » Déclara soudain le blond.

« Rien ne nous en empêche tu sais… » Rit la sorcière dans l'obscurité.

Brusquement l'ancien Serpentard s'assit faisant remuer le lit.

« Oui ! Je vais t'acheter une robe grandiose ! Il y aura un grand banquet ! Des bouquets un peu partout. Des serveuses, de jolies serveuses ! Oh et puis, tout le monde devra être sur son trente-et-un ! » Drago s'excitait dans le lit. Des étoiles plein les yeux.  
>Hermione sourit devant tant d'entrain. Elle s'assit au côté de Drago et caressa doucement son dos. Le jeune homme de retourna, surpris, et rendit son sourire à Hermione. Tendrement, il l'a prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec autant d'amour et de passion que la première fois.<br>Les choses qui suivirent ne correspondent malheureusement pas à mon rating. Et puis, ce qui se passe au lit, reste au lit ! Ce fût une douce nuit d'amour.

.

.

Le lendemain, des hiboux partirent de chez Monsieur Malefoy et Mademoiselle Granger un peu partout dans le pays.  
>Toutes les personnes conviées la veille reçurent la visite de l'un d'eux.<p>

_Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy, vous invite à se joindre à eux pour célébrer leur non-mariage le samedi 26 juin.  
>Pour confirmer votre présence, veuillez nous retourner le hibou avec votre réponse.<br>Excellente journée à vous.  
>H.G &amp; D.M<em>

* * *

><p>Petit OS pour le plaisir, sincèrement je l'ai écrit car j'en avais envie. Les caractères ne leurs correspondent pas forcément mais ce n'est pas une fiction sérieuse, juste une petite pause entre deux qui le sont plus.<p>

J'espère que ça vous a un peu plu tout de même ! Laissez-moi une review pour me dire tout ça ! (Ceci n'est absolument pas un ordre.. Enfin après c'est vous qui voyez !)  
>Dites-moi si vous avez trouver ça mal construit, décousue ou au contraire digne d'un génie ! *BIM un bouquet de fleurs en pleine tronche*<p>

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures chers lecteurs!


End file.
